Meet your limits
by sakura12345
Summary: When someone needs help,what to do? Pray, of course. Kinda crack, but not really. Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or Death Note. If I did, why the heck would I write a fanfiction?**

…

Aang was on the ground, gasping for air. He looked around and saw Katara not really far from where he was, also on the ground and breathing hard, but, thankfully, she looked unharmed. He saw Sokka was still fighting. Although he looked like he would soon pass out from lack of air, he still managed to throw some very creative insults left and right.

They had been travelling to the Ba Sing Se, when suddenly; seemingly out of nowhere, the Fire Nation soldiers had already surrounded them. They were taken by a surprise, having not so much time to get ready to the battle that was surely to come. Aang doubted that they were coming here just to have a friendly picnic with him and his friends… the very though of that seemed disturbing. A random picture of the Fire Nation soldiers playing a game and running around and just having fun, popped up in his mind. Well… maybe he did get his head hit at least once… or maybe twice…

The Fire Nation soldiers were like mosquitoes – loud and annoying. They sure had a way how to get under one's skin.

So now they were fighting, but it became harder for Aang and his friends to fight back by each passing moment. The soldiers kept coming. They needed help. And preferably fast, if they wanted to stay alive. He just couldn't lose everything yet! There were still too much to be done!

Aang shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Now was not the right time to think about this, he had to focus on strategy. But then he saw more Fire Nation soldiers heading this way and closed his eyes for a moment, praying for some help.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a flash of blinding, white light. It was so bright that everyone closed their eyes, because the light was almost as bright as sun. Then, as the light finally died down, in that place was standing a figure of a boy, who had curly, almost snow-white hair and who was dressed in… _are those pajamas?_ Aang wondered to himself. He was not the only one with thoughts like that. Boy's eyes were closed and he was frowning to himself. _What is he doing here? Is he wearing socks…?_ Katara thought.

The albino boy finally opened his eyes and his gaze swept around the field, taking in everything around him. There were some gasps of surprise and some muttering, as they all saw boy's dark eyes, almost glowing with power. The stranger lifted his arm in the air and for some seconds time seemed to freeze in place. Then he lowered his arm with force.

Aang was confused. Yeah, he sure wanted _some_ help, but… what could this white-haired boy do, to _actually _help any of them? He didn't look particularly strong, he looked more fragile that anything else. Just then he saw boy's hand coming down. Some of the Fire Nation soldiers blinked, like just coming out from daze.

One of the more furious ones immediately yelled at the still standing white-haired teen:"You! What do you think you're doing here? You…" but the words died down in the soldier's throat as he saw some of the shadows behind the albino moving. Some sort of figures was approaching them, but it was hard to say who they were, because it was already dark and it was hard to see anything much.

The figures (_Soldiers, maybe?_ Aang thought) were coming closer with every passing moment. As the figures came into the light, the Fire Nation soldiers got ready to attack the possible threat. They straightened and got ready, when…

"What the hell are those things?" one of the generals yelled, while pointing a finger (unnecessary) at the "things".

Aang stared. As the Avatar, the savior and all that stuff, he had already seen many things, but certainly never something like this. "Those things" looked very interesting indeed. Some were looking quite harmless, while others were alarmingly threatening. Some kind of weird machines… strange-looking horses and… teddy bears of all things... were just a few of them. The weirdest was that they were actually _moving_. Like – really, they were walking steadily forward, but, thankfully, not talking.

Aang shook his head and blinked a few times. The hallucination didn't fade. It became clearer. Did that mean that he was going insane? Aang wondered to himself. He stole a quick glance towards the slack-jawed expressions on Fire Nation soldier faces. _Not an illusion then, huh… _he thought.

…

Near watched, his face expressionless. He had no idea what was he doing here, and frankly, he didn't care either. He _was_ supposed to be at the Wammy's House, he knew. Maybe he fell asleep. But right now, somehow, he knew exactly what to do. Mentally he shrugged. He didn't have anything better to do, so why not?

"Attack." He said to his army of toys, tone emotionless as always and his voice was quiet, but somehow it was clearly heard over the confused muttering on the enemy's side.

As it turned out, that was exactly what his army… of… toys… had been waiting for, as they all turned to face him, bowed, and then ran towards the by now wide-eyed Fire Nation soldiers. Without a sound they easily made their way to the dumbfounded crowd of so-called soldiers.

They didn't stand a chance against Nears transformers (yes, those machines), ponies and teddy bears, with their deadly hug attacks, love arrows and everything else. In mere minutes half of the soldiers were running away from the scene, mentally scarred for a life and screaming about bloody murder, while the other half were either unconscious or declaiming their undying love for each other.

It took just a few more minutes till each and every soldier was in no condition to fight at all. And Nears job was done. He calmly ordered his Army of the Doom to go somewhere and entertain themselves, while he threw the last glance over his shoulder, murmuring:"It`s illogical…" and slowly disappeared. He really hoped to wake up in the Wammy`s house, praying that Mello would never knew about this, because the blond would never let him to live this down… at least in this lifetime.

…

Sokka, who _had_, actually, passed out, from yelling too much, finally started to woke up. He opened his bleary eyes, blinking, to clear his vision. He was half waiting to be in the Fire Nation prison, or something, but he certainly didn't expect to see unconscious Fire Nation soldiers all around him. He quickly jumped to his feet, ignoring the beginnings of a massive headache. As he saw Katara sitting on the ground, Aang sitting right next to her, he was relieved that she didn't seem to be harmed at all.

"What happened?" he questioned, looking around, searching for ay trace of danger.

"Sokka! You're alright! We were so worried about you! And… about what happened… well… I don't really know." Katara said, glancing unsurely at Aang, who simply shook his head. "Well… I don't think I really _want _to know what happened either." She said. "I'm simply glad that you're okay! And it was weird…"

It took some time to them to tell everything, while Sokka shook his head and murmured how the world was getting weirder every day. In the end they simply decided not mention that to anyone, after all, who would believe them? They simply felt thankful, that there was help when they needed it the most.

…

Somewhere in the Wammy`s house a certain albino was sitting on the floor, a light smile tugging the corners of his mouth. He placed the last piece of the puzzle he was making, in the right place.

Right now everything was peaceful.

…

**A.N. I'm… not really sure where this came from. I just remembered something about Near: The Toybender, and this is what I wrote.**

**Hope you enjoy! Btw, I'm Latvian, so my English can be crappy. If there are any mistakes bugging you, please point them out for me, so I can fix them.**

**Review!**


End file.
